Some systems include methods for persons to purchase products, enter secure areas, and to be granted other privileges if an authenticity of the person can be confirmed. These systems may provide the person with a credit card, security badge, or other physical device to authenticate the person when presented at a corresponding kiosk, point of sale system, security control point, etc. The use of physical devices can be problematic since the devices are not biometrically tied to the person and can easily be used by others if lost or stolen. Accordingly, the present invention contemplates facilitating personal authentication based on biometric information that is less likely to be used by others if lost or stolen.